Niña mal
by LittleGabie
Summary: Una dia hinata se encuentra a su prometido con alguien mas, cansada decide dejar de ser la chica sumisa para convertirse en toda una rebelde con causa, Capitulo 3, Aaaaaaaaaaal fin  ; w ; me digne a subirlo! espero les guste C:
1. ¿Sumisa? NUNCA más

**Mi segundo fic aqui en fanfiction *-*! grrr :)**

**originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot pero decidí, subirlo y hacerlo de varios capitulos :3!**

**Inspirado en la serie Niñas mal**

**Bueno los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen u.u, sino que son de propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama :3**

**bueno me dejo de cosas Disfruten nwn...**

...

* * *

Entre los pasillos de una escuela de equitación, caminaba con paso decidido una peliazul, con un vestido liso color beige escotado, que le llegaba a unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas de piso también de color beige, un chalequito con mangas color café, unos aretes color perla, su cabello recogido en media cola con un broche. Mientras caminaba se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, los padres de ella y su prometido habían arreglado los papeles para casarse, tal primicia no podía ser contada con un mensaje o alguna llamada, por eso decidió ir de visita con su prometido para darle tan buena noticia, al llegar al vestidor entro a pasos silenciosos y algo torpes, pero cuando entró encontró algo que jamás hubiese querido ver;

-¡Hi-Hina-chan!-exclamó asustado el prometido de la Hyuga.-Yo…-Intento formar una oración de manera desesperada, mientras que alejaba a su acompañante.

-Hi…Hinata-Reconoció torpemente una chica de cabello corto y rosado.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-llamó la ojiperla, mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.-Tú…-Solo podía dirigir su mirada llena de lágrimas hacia el estado en que el se encontraba, su camisa desabotonada poco mas debajo de su pecho, una marca muy bien marcada, en su cuello.-TE ODIO-Gritó antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Corrió y corrió, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar, de Sasuke, de sus recuerdos juntos, de todas las mentiras que éste le había dicho, de TODO.

Al llegar a su casa, corrió a su cuarto a encerrarse, al soltar el pomo de su puerta, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso y comenzó a llorar como nunca, solo se podía preguntar; '¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hizo mal?, ¿Por qué tenia que engañarla?, pero aun, ¿Por qué ahora que era todo perfecto?'.

Sus sollozos eran cada vez más y más fuertes, unos minutos se detuvo un poco para recuperar algo de aire y tomar algo de agua, ya de pie diviso una fotografía de ella con su ex-prometido, juntos sonriendo felizmente, la rabia se apoderó de la Hyuga y tomó dicho cuadro y lo arrojó al suelo. Bajó a la cocina por su vaso con agua y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, se sentó sobre un costado de la cama, mientras bebía su agua, al haberla terminado se dispuso a recoger esa basura que había quedado después de arrojar ese portarretrato, tomaba con cuidado los pedazos de cristal con sus manos y los desechó en el bote de basura.

De pronto mil pensamientos llegaron a aclarar su mente;

'¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso?, tal vez era su forma de ser tan sumisa…SI, eso debía ser…y la verdad que ya se estaba cansando de ser siempre la niña buena y obediente, de ser la señorita perfección, de nunca poder ser ella misma por miedo a decepcionar a alguien.

Apenas alzó la mirada logró observar unas tijeras en su buró, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una liga y esas tijeras, recogió su cabello y decidida, comenzó a cortarlo, mechones y mechones caían de su cabeza, mechones largos y lacios que se desparramaban durante su caída. Cortó tanto cabello que la liga que lo sujetaba también terminó en el piso, su cabellera había quedado tan corta, así como el corte que usaba de mas joven, pero a diferencia de su corte anterior, su cabello había quedado degrafilado con mechones mas largos que unos y otros mas cortos que otros, su fleco y sus dos mechones que utilizaba antes quedaron intactos, dispuesta a mas, se dirigió hacia su guardarropa, tomó TODO vestidos, blusas, pantalones, suéteres, todo y lo arrojó al suelo, con las tijeras y una pequeña lija que tomó de su mesa de noche, tomó sus pantalones y los recortó, tanto que ahora parecían mini shorts y con la lija les dio apariencia de estar desgastados, tomó vestidos y los partió en dos a excepción de algunos que le había regalado su difunta madre. Entre los vestidos encontró uno que era para una "ocasión especial", su boda, un vestido blanco, con un listón azul cielo un poco más abajo del pecho, con unas flores azules rey en el tirante derecho. Al verlo Hinata descargó toda su rabia y con las tijeras comenzó a romperlo hasta dejarlo hecho retazos de tela.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía viva, sentía una ira contenida que aun necesitaba salir, después de todo 17 años de frustración contenida, no era nada que alguien quisiese guardarse o ¿si?.

Así prosiguió "arreglando" su guardarropa toda la tarde, hasta que terminó tirada en su cama durmiendo placidamente.

Más noche ese día, alrededor de la media noche, entró a su habitación una mujer de cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura, con unos ojos aperlados como los de la joven hyuga, y aunque tenían cierto parecido no eran familia al menos no de sangre, era su madrastra, Kasumi hyuga.

La mujer al entrar al cuarto de la joven hyuga, vio el desastre que había ocurrido, alarmada se acercó a la chica para revisar si estaba lastimada, si algunos delincuentes (por no esperar lo peor) le habían hecho daño, aspiró un aire de confusión al ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sin seguirse cuestionando, comenzó a recoger aquel desastre, tiró los vestidos rasgados y el cabello suelto que se mezclaba con trozos de listón e hilos regados.

La mujer un poco preocupada decidió esperar que su "hija" despertara, para preguntarle que había pasado. Pero poco a poco el cansancio la venció, y calló dormida a un lado de Hinata. A eso de las 5 de la mañana ambas despertaron, Hinata se encontraba un poco alarmada le cuestionó el porque estaba allí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja con un tono molesto.

-Me preguntaba, ¿Qué había pasado en tu habitación?

-No te interesa-Respondió mientras se daba vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Oye, a mi no me hables así que te he hecho nada malo-se defendió la madre.

-Rabia, eso pasó…conmigo misma y con el mundo-contestó buscando callar a la curiosa de su madre.

-Ya veo y lo de tu cabello…

-Me lo corte yo misma.

-Mmm entiendo, y ahora tienes que ir a la escuela.

-No pienso ir-Contesto con sorna.

-Tienes que ir...o… ¿te quedaras a ayudarme?

-Ni lo sueñes

-Cuanta rebeldía-contestó con ironía

-Déjame en paz, es solo que…me cansé de ser la chica sumisa, ya no quiero ser esa Hinata, estoy harta de que todos crean que pueden hacer conmigo lo que se les venga en gana.

-Hay veces, cariño en las que no podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo se pero aquello en lo que yo pueda decidir, lo haré.

-m…anda ve y alístate o llegaras tarde

-Vale, vale…

La noche anterior, la peliazul no conforme con haber modificado toda su ropa, también había decidido modificar su uniforme, había recortado la falda unos cuatro dedos, dejando a la vista sus bien torneadas y blancas piernas, ahora sus calcetas azul marino eran mas cortas y resaltaban aun mas el largo de sus piernas. El saco de su uniforme, permanecía igual. Mientras cepillaba su cabello se miraba pensativa.

-La verdad no quiero ir a la escuela y mucho menos ver a Sasuke-susurró para si.

-Hinata, baja ya que ya llegaron por ti-Vociferó la mujer de cabellera oscura.

-Ya voy-Respondió, pero de repente recordó-¿Quién vendría por mi?-A lo que se asomó por la ventana y vio un auto conocido, un camaro azul marino casi negro con rayas blancas.- ¿¡Sa-Sasuke!-Gritó sorprendida.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó Hanabi con señas, ya de camino al auto.

Hinata tuvo que soportar sus ganas de gritar "LARGATE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL" seguido de un buen golpe en los bajos, pero no tenia tiempo de una escenita así y mejor decidió averiguar porqué estaba allí.

-Buenos días, mi amor-Dijo con un cinismo el pelinegro mientras Hinata subía al auto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó con indeferencia.

-Te vez terrible, ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó "preocupado", mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de la ojiperla hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-Arranca que llegaremos tarde-Contestó molesta mientras con un golpe alejaba la mano de Sasuke y éste ponía el auto en marcha.

-Guarda las garras, se que estas molesta-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quieren callarse?-Preguntó una molesta Hanabi, mientras colocaba sus audífonos.

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué CUERNOS pasaste por nosotras?

-Simple, porque te conozco y se que no le has dicho a tus padres nada de nuestra "ruptura".

-No les he dicho por que se me pasó decirles, pero regresando lo haré, porque por mi, tu y yo no somos NADA.

-Mira Hinata…Ni a ti, ni a tu familia les conviene terminar esta relación, en primer lugar por el trato que van a firmar nuestras familias y en segundo lugar, ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tu?, siendo sinceros eres algo aburrida.

-¿Sabes algo?, NO ME IMPORTA, no me interesa si nuestra "ruptura" afecta a mi familia ni a sus negocios, no pienso fingir felicidad con alguien a quien no soporto, y por cierto detente que aquí me bajo.

-No seas tonta, no pienso dejarte en la calle

-DETÉN el maldito auto.

-No lo haré-contestó el pelinegro con solidez.

-Sasuke, detén el auto

-No, no hasta que lleguemos a la escuela-Sentencio Sasuke mientras Hinata solo bufaba de enojo, jugando con el seguro de la puerta, pensando en si abrir la puerta y saltar, o esperar hasta la escuela para tomar venganza del trato del Uchiha hacia ella.

* * *

...

**Bien? meresco un review? *-*, estaria muy agradecida uwu**

**err...prometo subir el siguiente capitulo pronto :3!**

**en fin**

**Gracias por leer**

**aios~**

**atte: Alice Cross~**


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

**Mi segundo fic aqui en fanfiction *-*! grrr :)**

**originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot pero decidí, subirlo y hacerlo de varios capitulos :3!**

**Inspirado en la serie Niñas mal**

**Bueno los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen u.u, sino que son de propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama :3**

**Capitulo 2 yeah! owó**

**Perdonen la tardanza :3 no tenia inspiracion y de una me puse escribir y...¡pum! me llegó la inspiracion :D!  
**

...

* * *

Ya en la escuela…

-Nos vemos a la salida mi a…-fue callado por el rápido azote de puerta de la Hyuga.

Con sus puños totalmente cerrados, y un caminar lleno de rabia, la ojiperla se dirigía hacia su salón de clases.

-Buenos días, Hina…-Se interrumpió a si misma una castaña de dos chonguitos al ver la apariencia de su amiga.

-Buenos días Ten Ten-Contestó Hinata con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pe-pero ¿qué te paso?-Pregunto horrorizada.

-Me corté el cabello, dime ¿te gusta?-Pregunto con desvergüenza la peliazul.

-Eh…bueno, si pero… ¿por qué te lo cortaste tan repentinamente?

-Estoy harta de ser la misma, quería un cambio…y este fue el primero de muchos-Contesto decidida la ojiperla.

-Ya veo, oye Hinata ¿y Sasuke?

-No se ni me importa-Contesto sonriente

-¿Eh, pero si es tu novio porque…?

-El ya no es mi novio.

-Pero si los vi llegar juntos…

-El fue por mi a mi casa, pero yo no se lo pedí fue solo

-Y… ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Lo encontré besando a Sakura

-Espera… ¿Sakura, Sakura Haruno, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

-Esa misma

-Dios, ¿y que harás, piensas vengarte o algo por el estilo?

-Tengo un plan, pero no me gustaría lastimar a nadie…

-Haber cuenta, cuenta-Dijo con curiosidad la morena

-Pues pensaba, salir con Naruto, poco a poco irle quitando a su mejor amigo, y darle celos al mismo tiempo.

-ah…whoa…eso es algo…

-¿Que no haría yo?, ese es el punto, hacerlo sin que sospeche nadie por mi buena reputación.

-¡Oh!, ya veo…es un buen plan, a excepción de jugar con los sentimientos del Uzumaki

-Lo se no quiero lastimarlo, cuando salíamos los 3 juntos, me refiero a Sasuke, Naruto y yo, el era muy amable y me acompañaba cuando esperábamos a Sasuke para salir.

-Je…pues por lo que veo…podría ser un buen plan, además…si te enamoraras de Naruto no estarías jugando con el

-Si tienes razón, tal vez…seria muy buena idea-Dijo con malicia-además de que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro…Olvidaría a sasuke, y me vengaría por lo que hizo.

-¿Vez?, no es tan malo…claro que si llegan a descubrirte…tendrías que disculparte con Naruto.

-Eso es lo que me hace dudar…no me gustaría lastimarlo, ya que no tiene nada que ver con esto-Reponía la hyuga con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Pues…has lo que creas que tienes que hacer, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré-Alentó Ten Ten, mientras dejaba caer su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Gracias Ten Ten-agradeció con una sonrisa al apoyo de su amiga. Hasta que sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y ambas se despidieron.

Al parecer, la nueva imagen de Hinata no le había ayudado en nada, todavía era una chica tímida con un buen corazón, pero se suponía que ya era otra persona, que había cambiado, que ya no era mas la chica tímida y sumisa, y si era cierto que había cambiado, no pensaría dos veces e iría por su objetivo (vengarse de Sasuke y salir con Naruto).

La clase Había comenzado y se encontraba pensativa y un poco ansiosa de invitar a Naruto a salir. Pero dicho rubio no apareció en toda la clase, así que la peliazul decidió actuar rápido.

-Kakashi-sensei, necesito ir a la enfermería-Expresó la Hyuga.

-Eh…Claro Hyuga-san-accedió el profesor.

-¿Por qué no estaba en clases?-Se preguntó la ojiperla, ella lo había visto antes de que empezara la clase, seria acaso que… ¿se habría saltado la clase?, sin pensar mas, salio corriendo por los pasillos buscando al rubio ojiazul.

Corrió de pasillo en pasillo, buscando con la mirada al Uzumaki sin resultado alguno, pero de la nada una idea aterrizó en la cabeza de Hinata, ¿y si estaba en la cafetería?, tenia sentido…a Naruto lo que mas le gustaba era comer…y que mejor lugar que la cafetería?, al paso mas rápido que sus pies le permitían la ojiperla camino apresurada hacia la cafetería, y grande fue su decepción al no ver a quien buscaba allí.

-No esta…-Dijo entre suspiros-Mejor regreso a clase y…-fue interrumpida al chocar con un muchacho que pasaba.¡PUM!

-¿Hi-Hinata?-Preguntó desconcertado cierto rubio ojiazul.

-¡Naruto!

-Hi-Hinata, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-Preguntó nervioso-Dime que no te mandaron por mi-agregó tomando a la peliazul por los hombros-O… ¿vas a reportarme?-Agregó aun mas nervioso y desesperado.

-¿Eh?, No, claro que no-Soltó entre risas.

-Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confundido.

-Te estaba buscando-Dijo con un tono pícaro, mientras se le acercaba poco a poco.

-Esteeee…Hinata, ¿q-q-q-q-qué haces?-Preguntó un poco nervioso al verla tan cerca de el.

-Nada-Contestó mientras se alejaba ágilmente.

-Em…creo que yo mejor que regreso a…-Fue interrumpido por el sonido del brazo de la joven golpeando la pared, mientras lo acorralaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Na-Naruto, te gustaría salir conmigo?-Preguntó con un pequeño rubor y una mirada coqueta.

-Pe-Pero Hinata…no, no puedo eres la…novia de-Fue interrumpido por los labios de Hinata que rozaron con dulzura los suyos.

-No, ya no lo soy-Corrigió la Hyuga

Desconcertado, y en shock, se quedo el Uzumaki, al ver a la Hyuga marcharse, solo podía recordar a la ojiperla rozando sus labios. Mientras tanto ella solo podía asombrarse, al pensar que había tenido el suficiente valor como para haber besado a semejante muchacho, hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba como se sentía el roce de unos labios…hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un lindo y calido beso…y por alguna extraña razón, disfruto de los labios de Naruto, ahora estaba mas que decidida a "atraparlo".

-La ex-novia de mi mejor amigo…acaba de besarme-Susurraba para sí, aun en shock.-oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios…¿que voy a hacer si Sasuke se entera?-Se preguntó.-No importa, de todos modos ellos ya no son novios no hay nada de malo-pensaba en lo mas dentro de su cabeza, su "inner".

-¡¿Estas loco?-Se dijo a si mismo-¡Está mal!, es la ex-novia de tu MEJOR amigo-Exclamó agitado.

-Cállate, ¡TÚ bien sabes…que aunque sea la ex-novia de TÚ mejor amigo, te gusta…desde antes de que estuvieran de novios!, y ahora que tienes una oportunidad con ella la tiras por el caño-Expresó molesto su Inner.

-Lo se, lo se…pero aunque yo la ame…eso no me da derecho a estar con ella…además las chicas vienen y van, pero los amigos NO-Se excusó el rubio.

-¡ARGH!, buen punto….ahhhh, te odio, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan leal a tus amigos?, DIME-Gritó el inner llorando.

-Porque mis amigos son lo mejor que tengo, y no pienso dejarlos solo por una chica-Contestó firme.

Así decidido el joven Uzumaki, de olvidar a Hinata…aunque MUY en el fondo, no quería, quiero decir HINATA HYUGA, desde que tenia memoria estaba enamorado de ella…Desde aquella vez…

_Eran muy jóvenes…de siete u ocho años ¿Tal vez?, estaba solo, sentado en un columpio, meciéndose, mientras unos niños llegaron aparentemente molestos, por ver al pequeño rubio ahí sentado nada mas…en "SUS" columpios, la rabia que sentían o al menos fingían sentir, les bastaba y comenzaron a golpear al rubio sin piedad alguna, claro que el se defendió pero seamos sinceros…3 contra uno no es una situación muy justa que digamos._

_-¡Deténganse!-Grito una niña desde lo lejos._

_-Je… ¿Qué, te molesta que lo golpeemos? –Preguntó el que al parecer era el líder del grupito. _

_-Déjenlo en paz, el no les ha hecho nada-Argumentó en defensa del ojiazul._

_-El esta, en NUESTROS columpios-Dijo con mucha propiedad el niño._

_-Si eran sus columpios, podrían haberle dicho y el se iría-Replicó_

_-Neh, ignórenla chicos, no vale la pena escuchar nada de lo que esta diciendo-Dijo el líder mientras volvían a golpear al rubio._

_-¡DETENGANSE!-Gritó la pequeña Hyuga mientras se arrojaba encima del pequeño Naruto, para convertirse en un pequeño escudo humano._

_-Quítate, niña estupida-Gritaban._

_-No-Respondió firme, la pequeña ojiperla, mientras recibía los golpes de esos bravucones. _

_-Ni-Niña…-Expresó asombrado, nadie nunca lo había defendido.-pu-puedes quitarte-Le dijo como si estuviera listo y ya no necesitara que lo protegiera._

_-¿Eh?-gimió, un poco confundida._

_-Ustedes, bola de animales…déjennos en paz, yo no les hice nada para que comenzaran a golpearme-Gritó enfurecido-Yo…-Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago que le plantaron al ojiazul._

_-¡Ja!, ¿Qué, quieres hacerte el héroe frente a tu novia?-Exclamaron divertidos._

_-Ella…no es mi novia, pero de igual manera…Yo la protegeré-Dijo decidido._

_-Ni-niño-Susurro la chica peliazul detrás del rubio._

_-NO ME HAGAS REIR-Gritó el líder de los tres-jajajajajajaja…-Fue interrumpida su risa burlona, por un golpe en el estomago que le dio el Uzumaki, el ojiazul, estaba tan molesto, enojado…solo quería descargar su furia sobre aquellos que lo habían provocado…y así continuó golpeando a los otros 2 hasta que cayeron al piso y victorioso expresó-Les dije que la protegería._

_Después de un rato, la joven Hyuga lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó bajo los toboganes que había en el parque en el que se encontraban._

_-Esos niños son unos tontos, ¿no es la primera vez qué te golpean verdad?_

_Meneo la cabeza_

_-Jum, idiotas…¿eh?, es-estas sangrando-Comentó la ojiperla_

_-¿eh?-Expresó confundido_

_-Si…a-aquí-Dijo mientras le limpiaba la sangre con un pequeño pañuelo beige con una H inscrita en morado._

_-Gr-Gracias-Agradeció apenado el pequeño ojiazul._

_-No hay de que…además, no podía ver como le pegaban a otro niño mas-Susurró._

_-Gr-Gracias…-Repitió-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó_

_-Hyuga Hinata y ¿Tú? _

_-Uzumaki…Naruto_

_-¿Naruto? Je-Sonrió_

_-¿Qué?-Preguntó_

_-je, eres muy valiente_

_-No, no lo soy si lo fuera, no te habrían golpeado-Reconoció apenado._

_-Si lo eres, porque me protegiste de ellos cuando me estaban golpeando-Argumentó-Y como recompensa a tu valentía…-Se interrumpió a si misma, mientras le daba un beso._

_-ahh-expresó asqueado-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó entre asqueado y apenado._

_-porque me pareces lindo y quería que alguien tan valiente como tu fuera mi primer beso-Confesó entre risas._

_-jum-Se quejó con un rubor más que notable. _

_-¡Señorita Hinata!-Exclamaba una voz a lo lejos en busca de encontrarla._

_-Bien…creo que ya me voy, nos vemos Naruto-kun-Se despidió con un ademán con la mano._

_-Adiós, Hinata-Se despidió el pequeño rubio._

El solo pensar, aquello lo estremecía y lo hacia sentir una calidez en su corazón, el comenzó a amarla desde ese entonces, y todos los días hasta la actualidad iba a ese mismo parque para ver si regresaba, pero nunca regresó, pero pensándolo bien, tenía sentido, tal vez sus padres al verla golpeada se debieron haber preocupado por ella y su seguridad y decidieron que ya no fuera a ese parque, por la simple razón de que le pudieran hacer daño, y algo curioso fue que esos bravucones ya no volvieron a mostrar sus caras tampoco.

Lo que son las cosas, la chica que siempre amó, tenia una relación con su mejor amigo…y ahora, ella quería estar con el. Y aunque estaba conciente de lo que hacia Sasuke a espaldas de Hinata…no podía, simplemente no podía estar con la ex-novia de su mejor amigo…estaba mal, no importaba cuanto la amase, ESTABA MAL.

-Naruto-kun…je…tenia tantos años sin besarte-Susurro Hinata apenada mientras tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras recordaba su primer beso.

Ambos caminando por diferentes corredores, para llegar a lo que sería ya la segunda clase, porque ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para que acabase la clase.

* * *

...

**Creo que :3 meresco un review?**

**sii? *-***

**seré feliz :3**

**si me escriben muchos reviews x3!**

**ya se que me tarde mucho ;w;**

**no me maten...aqui tienen la continuacion...**

**:3 espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...pesonalmente amé escribir este capitulo +w+!**

**Hinata ya se deja ver como rebelde y ya empezó a hacer lo que quiere y mas adelante :3 no será tan respetuosa! ;D**

**ahahahah**

**y asii bueno pues**

**me despido**

**aios~**

**Atte. Alice Cross**


	3. Decisiones

**Ahhh no me maten Dx!**

**se que me he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, es que...**

**No inspiracion+No tiempo+No compu= no continuacion del fic TwT**

**perdonen a su humilde servidora, por ser tan floja, odio que me dejen a mi con la duda y ahora yo los dejo a ustedes picados, aii no ; v ; soy una pesima persona!, Perdón! u.u**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, lo prometido es deuda!, aqui el capitulo 3.**

**¡Disfrutenlo ^^!  
**

* * *

2da Hora…

-"¿Dónde estará Hinata?"-se preguntó el rubio un poco confundido de la inasistencia de la ojiperla.

-Naruto-Llamó un joven de cabellera oscura y piel tan blanca como la porcelana

-Sa-sasuke-Contestó un poco nervioso, temiendo que se hubiera enterado del incidente con Hinata.

-Oye Naruto, quisiera pedirte que me ayudes con algo-prácticamente suplicó el joven.

-Dime-Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sabes, ayer yo y Hinata rompimos y pues, quisiera volver con ella…pero no se como recuperarla, y menos después de que se enteró de lo que hay entre Sakura y yo-explicó mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y por que quieres reconquistarla si me decías que te aburrías tanto con ella?-Cuestionó el rubio fuera de si.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, porque la amo-Mintió el pelinegro.

-Pues…ni como ayudarte Teme-Contestó el rubio, intentándose librar de su amigo.

-Bueno…gracias por nada Naruto-Respondió un tanto molesto por la actitud de el.

Mientras tanto entre los pasillos de la escuela…

-etto…creo que ya me perdí-Expresó un tanto preocupada Hinata.- A este paso llegare a clases en el receso de la segunda hora-Agregó algo apenada por haber sido tan distraída.

La pequeña ojiperla, vagaba sin rumbo alguno, por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegó a los segundos y vio su aula, y vaya que había adivinado, llegó en el receso de la segunda hora.

Mientras el rubio no podía despegar su vista de ella, creyó que entraría a clases, a decir verdad le sorprendió la inasistencia de ella en la clase pasada, siendo que Hinata NUNCA se salteaba una clase. Tanto ella como el no dejaban de verse, no podían concentrarse, naruto preocupado por lo que estaba pasando entre ella y el, y en que no quería que Sasuke se enterara. Hinata por su parte solo podía pensar en cual seria su próximo movimiento.

Las clases se fueron volando, y en lo que menos pensaron, el salón estaba vacío mientras estos dos seguían vacilando. Hasta que cayeron en cuenta en que estaban solos, Naruto empezó a sudar frío, le atemorizaba quedarse solo con ella y más con esa nueva actitud que se cargaba.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-llamó la peliazul.

-¿S-si?-respondió nervioso.

-Sabes…disfruté mucho, el pequeño beso que nos dimos-Comentó un tanto apenada.

-Esteee…am-No sabia como responder, estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Me gustaría…repetirlo-Admitió cabizbaja.-Además, estamos…solos-esto ultimo pronunciado con cierta… ¿Sensualidad?

-Em…Hi-Hinata, no…yo no…-Balbuceaba mientras intentaba articular alguna excusa.

-Sh…-silenció con sus dedos, la Hyuga mientras se acercaba más y más al rubio, dejando a la vista parte de sus muslos, entre mas se acomodaba en las piernas de el y su butaca, en una pose algo comprometedora.

-Hi-Hinata-pronunció con dificultad el ojiazul, todo apenado, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos para evitar ver lo que estaba pasando.

Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el calido aliento de ella, cada vez más y más cerca, sus respiraciones se alteraron, el aspiraba los suspiros de ella y viceversa, sentía que necesitaba mas, que el aire de sus respiros no era suficiente, necesitaba…robarle su aliento. No soportó más, se dejó llevar aun que se maldecía en su interior, tomó a la ojipera con sus manos, una dirigida a su muñeca y la otra en su cadera, mientras que la impulsaba hacia si, los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para su segundo beso en el día, los labios de Hinata eran tan suaves y tan dulces, tan calidos…tan…perfectos. Volvió en si, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó bruscamente de la peliazul, estaba mas que agitado, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan animal, por solo dejarse llevar por sus instintos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Hinata, ESTO no está bien-Reprimió el ojiazul-Eres la ex-novia de mi mejor amigo, lo nuestro no puede ser-Aclaró entre suspiros llenos de decepción.

Hinata entendió perfectamente, lo que las acciones de Naruto gritaban, eran totalmente diferentes a lo que ahora decía, el estaba interesado en ella, pero el hecho de que ella hubiese sido la novia de Sasuke, lo obligaba a reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto-Se despidió a secas

-Hasta mañana Hinata

Tenia que hallar el modo de eliminar ese sentimiento de culpa de Naruto, eso si quería que el estuviese con ella.

Esa noche yacía la ojiperla tumbada en su cama, reflexionando sobre lo que debía hacer con respecto a lo de Naruto…

-A este paso, en vez de gustarle, le voy a dar miedo-Expresó un poco mortificada.-Creo que lo mejor es dejar eso de los celos en segundo termino…es mejor que todo se de por si solo…

-¡Hinata!-Llamó Kasumi

-¿Qué?-Contestó con desgana.

-tu papá está al teléfono, dice que quiere hablar contigo

-Voooooooooy…-Dijo mientras bajaba y colocaba el teléfono en su oreja- ¿Bueno?

-Hinata, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué esta pasó entre Sasuke y tu?

-¿Por qué pregunta?-Cuestionó

-Porque ha llegado hasta mis oídos un molesto rumor de que tu y Sasuke terminaron, dime ¿eso es cierto?

-Si, si lo es…pero ¿que tiene?

-¡¿Cómo que si que tiene? , ¡Tienes una idea de cuanto perjudicará eso al trato que tenemos con la familia Uchiha!

-¿Y a mi que? , ¡Acaso te importa mas tu trabajo que la felicidad de tu propia hija!- Exclamó indignada.

-Hinata, tu sabes perfectamente cual fue la razón, por la cual dejé que salieras con ese muchacho, me dijiste que te hacia feliz… ¿Qué, ahora no puedo interesarme por tu felicidad? , de seguro que han de haber terminado por una tontería.

-¡Papá claro que no, no terminamos por una tontería, y no mientas esa preocupación que dices sentir por mi "felicidad"!, tu bien sabes que desde un principio lo único que siempre te importó fue el bien que le haría a las empresas Hyuga el unirse a las empresas Uchiha, y solo utilizaste mi relación con Sasuke, como una ventaja, a ti nunca te importó mi felicidad-Restregó con rencor

-¡Muestre un poco de respeto hacia su padre, señorita, estas CASTIGADA! Un mes sin teléfono, computadora, ni salidas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué al fin expreso lo que siento?, ¿por no ser la marioneta que era antes?- Gritó con furia, al momento en que Hiashi, colgaba el teléfono.-Arghhhhh-Gruñó llena de rabia.

-Hi-Hinata, ¿qué pasó?-Preguntó alarmada su madre.

-Nada-Refunfuñó, mientras azotaba la puerta de su cuarto, buscando estar sola.-Si cree que va lograr, hacerme volver a ser una marioneta que puede manejar a su antojo, está MUY equivocado, ya no mas Hinata, "rebelde-buena", me cansé, de ahora en adelante, haré lo que se me venga en gana, y NADIE podrá detenerme

* * *

**Buahahahhaa Hinata será Maaaaaala~**

**oh sii, tiempo de patear algunos traseros, tirar algunos botes de basura y hacer desmadre owó!**

**cambiando de tema**

**Me costó...casi nada terminar este capitulo x3!**

**ya lo tenia muy avanzado, peeeeeeeeero que sea una floja y que me haya dado pereza, terminarlo, es otro cuento x3**

**en fin!**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen un review ; u ; porfis!**

**me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo ;)**

**Aios~**

**Atte: Alice Cross**


End file.
